


oop.

by Setfiretotherainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu's POV, Bad Parenting, Break Up, Divorced parents, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Wedding Night, Will add more tags as the time goes on, vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow
Summary: just a bunch of Drabbles? I think that the right word,  i have a very long list of writing prompts that is ever growing, so i will be writing on each prompt, this is just practice and fun, most of it will be Haikyuu, but there may also be some, MHA/BNHA, Bungo Stray Dogs, Demon Slayer, Maybe some Yuri on Ice, and many more  :-)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 11





	1. Step One: Take a Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun and fluffy and I love them so much
> 
> #666 "take a deep breath" started 21-1-21- finished 22-1-21

Take a deep breath. Toss the ball up. Two steps forward. Jump. hit the ball. It makes it across the net. Repeat. 

That’s how Atsumu did it, how he broke down his serve, everytime it was always the same, Breathe, toss, two steps, jump, hit, across. Every single time, that's how it was. Every. Single. Time. 

And it all started with a breath, everything did. So now, with a heart so full of love and so,  _ so  _ happy, Atsumu started with a breath, he started with a breath and he said everything that he wanted to say, everything he  _ needed _ to say, he took more than one breath but it didn't matter. Toss the ball up, he’s not tossing a ball, but a bouquet is good enough, he tossed it, high and long, right into Suna’s arms, they blushed knowing the insinuation of being the one to catch the bouquet. Osamu grinned. Two steps forward, just two steps, and Atsumu in his white suit, would be able to see the one person that he wants to be seeing now, Osamu laughs and says that they’ve barley been apart for 15 minutes but Atsumu doesn't care, he laughs along with Osamu and walks into the grandiose hall. Jump, Atsumu does, he runs and he jumps into Kiyoomi’s arms. 15 minutes had been far too long, and Atsumu did not want to miss a second more. There’s no ball to hit this time, but there is a cake to cut, Kiyoomi is smiling, grinning his gorgeous smile ear to ear and Atsumu is so purely, incandescently happy. The cake is delicious and it melts in the mouth, and Atsumu is in love and it feels so  _ good.  _ Across the net, Kiyoom carries Atsumu through the door to their new house, they trip over the boxes giggling, they dance in the kitchen,  Fly Me To The Moon start playing on the radio and Kiyoomi sings along, and Atsumu is so  _ so  _ in Love, it's disgusting, and syrupy, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. They end up eating dinner at 11:00 at night and going to bed at 2:00. Atsumu smiles going to sleep, because he knows that tomorrow he’ll be able to wake up, and repeat, starting the morning with a deep breath.


	2. Can You Please Come Get Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was . . . worrying. Because that's all he said, no, “Atsumu is annoying me come pick me up’’ or “I’m bored as fuck wanna hang out’’ just “Can you Please come get me?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)

Can you please come get me?

That's the text that Suna just got from Osamu. It was . . . worrying. Because that's all he said, no, “Atsumu is annoying me come pick me up’’ or “I’m bored as fuck wanna hang out’’ just “Can you Please come get me?’’

So Suna goes, he takes his dad’s beat up Toyota and drives down to the Miya household where he finds Osamu sitting on the steps outside of his porch. There are dried tear streaks down his face, his breathing was shaky at best, his shirt was torn as if somebody had grabbed him, and there were little splotches of blood in the most random places, he looked like a picture of misery, and if he smoked, he’d probably be smoking a cigarette.

Suna stops, and waits for Samu to get into the car. Neither of them say a thing.

Suna drives for about 45 minutes, he doesn't know where to go, he just takes a scenic route around town. The silence is deafening but if he turned on the radio it's be too loud.

“ ‘Tsumu left.’’ Suna almost crashes the car. 

“What?’’ Osamu swallows.

“Mom told ‘Tsumu that if he hated it at home so much, then he should just leave, and he did.’’ Osamu’s voice wavered, he was holding back tears. “He packed up a bag and left, said he’s see me at school tomorrow.’’ and  _ oh, _ because how do you respond to that? Suna opens his mouth, he wants to say something but what?

He had always known that Atsumu never really got along with his parents. but to kick him out? Suna had no idea it was that bad. 

“If-’’ Suna swallows, choosing his words carefully, “if he said that he’ll see you tomorrow, then you’ll see him tomorrow. Atsumu can be shitty but he keeps his word. And you two are the Miya Twins, I doubt anything could get between you two assholes.’’

Osamu lets out a weak laugh at that, “it's not that I don't trust him to show up tomorrow, it's that i'm worried about what he’s doing right now. I know- i know that he doesn’t want to see me right now, but  _ God  _ Mom was  _ so  _ mean. I-’’ he cut himself off, tears starting to form in his eyes again, “God Rin, if you had heard the shit she said to him-’’ a rough sob tore its way out of his throat. “God I Just want him to be okay.’’ Suna didn't know what to do, so he just kept driving, he didn't realize he was at the Inarizaki until he had finished parking the car. 

“All right,’’ Suna got out of the car, looking at Osamu expectantly, He was pulling this out of his ass, had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but if he managed to cheer Osamu up, he'd count it as a win. “Come on, we’re gonna play some volleyball, then we’re gonna go to some rando fast food place and we’re gonna eat, then we’re going to my place and you’re gonna sleep and you’ll see Atsumu in the morning. And if you don't, I’ll beat his ass.’’ 

So they get out of the car, and they move forward.


	3. Old Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had tucked them away in a creaky old trunk that he shoved into his attic never to be seen again. Oikawa Tooru had loved Iwaizumi Hajime but the thought of him made Tooru’s stomach churn and his blood boil with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, this and the next couple of chapters were actually written by my friend and not me, which why they are, much longer, and much better. :-)  
> I do have permission to post these I wouldn't do this without, but incase anyone noticed a difference in writing styles that's why. have fun!

He had tucked them away in a creaky old trunk that he shoved into his attic never to be seen again. Oikawa Tooru had loved Iwaizumi Hajime but the thought of him made Tooru’s stomach churn and his blood boil with anger. 

He always looked so happy in those photos, he looked happy with Tooru. That dorky toothy grin that would never be seen by anyone by Tooru. 

At least that’s what he had hoped. It was a childish dream to be married to his high school sweetheart. A childish and hopeless dream. He should have known that Hajime wouldn’t stand his antics for too long, that he would leave the moment he got the chance. So, why was he so hurt when it happened? 

It was stupid of him to run off to Argentina over something so small but the thought of being around Hajime made tears well up in his eyes. To think that Hajime ended up with Mattsun was something that would have made the high school Tooru pissed and Tooru hadn’t changed since high school so he was indeed pissed.

That’s a lie, Tooru had changed. He was still as stupid and playful as he had always been but he learned how to use that to his advantage. Hajime scolded him the first time he stumbled back to their shared apartment drunk out of his wits. Tooru yelled ‘fuck you!’ before hurling into the toilet. 

In the dirty old trunk, there were a few photos of them drunk together when he managed to convince Hajime to tag along. If Tooru remembered correctly, there were only two photos although he wasn’t willing to go check. 

One was a photo of their entire team together, all grinning at each other. Tooru still remembers the arm that was wrapped carefully around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel those same butterflies that rose up to his throat. He had wanted to kiss Hajime right there, in front of everyone but he was too scared of rejection. Now, he wishes that he did, just to feel his lips against him, even for a split second. 

The other was a picture that Kuroo had taken of them at a bar where Hajime was staring at a laughing Tooru with the most loving eyes. Tooru used to love that picture more than anything in the world. It proved that Hajime felt something for him, it took awhile for him to realize that Hajime was probably looking at him in amusement not love. 

The same picture struck up a new chapter in Tooru’s book. The idiotic college version that decided that the only way to for Hajime to notice him was to get him to notice something about him. 

So, he went out drinking and came home with someone new each night. Protection was always used but Hajime didn’t know that. All he knew was that Tooru had found his substitute.   
It worked too. One day, in the early morning, Tooru ran out of his room to sound of unpleasant shouts. Hajime had fought Tooru’s lover and Tooru found that endearing. His lover didn’t. 

Hajime was furious that day, especially when he saw the marks the past lover had left on Tooru. The red hickies covering his neck, the dark bruises on his thighs, the big loose t-shirt Tooru wore around the flat so smugly that he could hear Hajime’s teeth grinding. 

Tooru could proudly say that it was the best night of his life and he was perfectly okay with the fact he couldn’t walk at all the next morning. In the cursed trunk, there was a picture of Tooru lying peacefully underneath the navy blue blanket, the sunlight shined perfectly through the window. Tooru hated that picture, it meant that Hajime cared enough about him to save a memory of their moments together. That made it harder for Tooru to forget him. 

That’s how their relationship went for a while, they were each other’s terrible past time. Tooru would come home with a random man than kick them out and the next morning Hajime would fuck the brains out of him to remind who he lived with. Tooru knew that their system was flawed. Why was he so surprised and hurt when Hajime broke it off? 

Tooru cared for his old teammates dearly, no matter how many times he would pretend to be better than them. It felt like the universe was against him when Hajime said that he was dating Terushima. 

Part of Tooru wanted to scream and rip his own hair out or possibly even Hajime’s. Another was sobbing terribly, wanting to know why he wasn’t enough for Hajime. The third part was whispering with a bitter smile, knowing that Mattsun would treat Hajime well. In the end, Tooru smiled bittersweetly, wishing Hajime well. 

Hajime moved in with Mattsun a few months after that, and Tooru booked it for Argentina the moment it happened. With Hajime gone, he had nothing tying him down. He almost had nothing keeping him steady. All those years in Argentina were shaky, trying to build himself a good career. 

He remembers all of the magazines he posed in once he made a name for himself. The popular ones that went all over the world. He had always wondered if Hajime looked at those magazines. How did Hajime feel when he laid his eyes on this new version of Tooru, a leaner, more muscled version of the boy he used to be so close to. 

It was the trip he took back to Japan that changed everything. His old team had arranged a reunion at Hajime’s house. That thought alone of being near Hajime was both terrifying and exciting. 

Tooru remembered that night vividly, mostly from all the photos from that night. The one of them all playing volleyball in Hajime’s backyard. Another with the whole team laughing, Hajime’s arm wrapped tightly around Tooru’s waist, almost as if, if he let go, Tooru would disappear. Tooru couldn’t put the thought past him. He wanted nothing more than to disappear that night because among the countless photos of Tooru and Hajime, Mattsun was always there in the background. 

Tooru couldn’t blame him though Tooru and Hajime’s relationship had been made pretty clear in past years with all the magazines writing about them. ‘Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru in a scandalous love affair!’ was Tooru’s personal favorite. 

Thinking back on it, Tooru probably shouldn’t have kissed Hajime that night, in front of all those people but the picture that came from it was beautiful. Tooru’s fingers were tangled deeply into Hajime’s hair as those strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, their lips locked as stars shimmered above them. 

That moment alone was worth the million shouts he got from Mattsun afterwards for being ‘ disgusting homewrecker’ and ‘an asshole’ but from what Tooru has seen in the media, he didn’t ruin too much. A torn up wedding invitation sits in his trash can while on the counter is a letter from Hajime titled, ‘To My Best Friend and Best Man.’

Tooru already knew that he was going to throw that invitation into the trunk, never to see the light of day again. That was just how Tooru worked now. 

Tooru wondered why he kept those photos, they plagued his mind, seeping into his skin with malignant intent. Truthfully, there was time that Tooru thought that those photos would kill him. So, why did he keep them? 

Oh, right. 

Because he couldn’t get the real thing. 

All he had were those old photos. 


	4. There is Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his catchphrase, Nishinoya Yu was terrified of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also, was not written by me
> 
> ~MiRo

Despite his catchphrase, Nishinoya Yu was terrified of thunderstorms. His ideology was that if he said it a million times then he’d learn that there was nothing to be afraid of. Unsurprisingly, that was not the case. He still sobbed from the louds crashes in the sky and shied away from the bright lights before the impending doom.   
He couldn’t tell you exactly when his fear started but he supposed it stemmed from his childhood filled with shouts and screams that sounded all too much like roaring thunder. There was a reason as to why he was so small although he never told anyone besides Asashi.   
Asashi.  
His knight in shining armor with a heart of gold and body of plastic. Asahi Azumane was Yu’s best friend and of that he was certain. Asahi hadn’t known about Yu’s phobia of thunder until Yu’s third year when they had a sleepover at Asahi’s house. Yu had said it was because his sister was having a friend over but they both knew that his sister was never in that wretched house.   
It was late November when the weather was always shifting between and winter. When snowstorms came and rainy days were frequent. That night was terrible in Yu’s opinion but Asahi had always found it to be one of the best nights of his life.   
They were watching a horror movie since those always scared Asahi but Yu enjoyed them. Yu tried to focus only on the screen, pretending not to hear the sound of heavy sounds nor see the short bursts of lightning.   
Then it came just as he expected. That loud crash that brought him back, the one that made him jump and shield his head. Asahi seemed surprised by his violent reaction to the storm.   
Yu gave him a shaky smile, laughing it off, “It just… scared me a little.”  
Laugh it off, that’s all he had to do with anyone else. All he had to do was play it off like an accident and everything would be okay. But that was never enough with Asahi. He let his guard down with him. He was a naturally upbeat person but some days weren’t like the rest with solemn smiles and half-assed laughs that were incredibly forced.   
But the crashes continued as Yu found him clinging to Asahi’s arms while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back.   
“It’s okay,” Asahi whispered softly when the lightning came, brightening up the entire room, “You’re with me now.”   
Yu sobbed pitifully into Asahi’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to curl up, away from the world with only Asahi by his side.   
“I’m… I’m sorry!” He cried, shaking his head but Asahi held on, hushing him. The night continued on as thunder screamed and Yu cried.   
“You can cry,” He murmured softly, running his fingers through Yu’s hair. It was comforting gesture that made Yu melt.   
He knew that thunder would never cease to exist but with Asahi there, that thought was a little less frightening


	5. There is Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his catchphrase, Nishinoya Yu was terrified of thunderstorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also, was not written by me
> 
> ~MiRo

Despite his catchphrase, Nishinoya Yu was terrified of thunderstorms. His ideology was that if he said it a million times then he’d learn that there was nothing to be afraid of. Unsurprisingly, that was not the case. He still sobbed from the louds crashes in the sky and shied away from the bright lights before the impending doom. 

He couldn’t tell you exactly when his fear started but he supposed it stemmed from his childhood filled with shouts and screams that sounded all too much like roaring thunder. There was a reason as to why he was so small although he never told anyone besides Asashi. 

Asashi.

His knight in shining armor with a heart of gold and body of plastic. Asahi Azumane was Yu’s best friend and of that he was certain. Asahi hadn’t known about Yu’s phobia of thunder until Yu’s third year when they had a sleepover at Asahi’s house. Yu had said it was because his sister was having a friend over but they both knew that his sister was never in that wretched house. 

It was late November when the weather was always shifting between and winter. When snowstorms came and rainy days were frequent. That night was terrible in Yu’s opinion but Asahi had always found it to be one of the best nights of his life. 

They were watching a horror movie since those always scared Asahi but Yu enjoyed them. Yu tried to focus only on the screen, pretending not to hear the sound of heavy sounds nor see the short bursts of lightning. 

Then it came just as he expected. That loud crash that brought him back, the one that made him jump and shield his head. Asahi seemed surprised by his violent reaction to the storm. 

Yu gave him a shaky smile, laughing it off, “It just… scared me a little.”

Laugh it off, that’s all he had to do with anyone else. All he had to do was play it off like an accident and everything would be okay. But that was never enough with Asahi. He let his guard down with him. He was a naturally upbeat person but some days weren’t like the rest with solemn smiles and half-assed laughs that were incredibly forced. 

But the crashes continued as Yu found him clinging to Asahi’s arms while the other rubbed soothing circles into his back. 

“It’s okay,” Asahi whispered softly when the lightning came, brightening up the entire room, “You’re with me now.” 

Yu sobbed pitifully into Asahi’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to curl up, away from the world with only Asahi by his side. 

“I’m… I’m sorry!” He cried, shaking his head but Asahi held on, hushing him. The night continued on as thunder screamed and Yu cried. 

“You can cry,” He murmured softly, running his fingers through Yu’s hair. It was comforting gesture that made Yu melt. 

He knew that thunder would never cease to exist but with Asahi there, that thought was a little less frightening


	6. I'll Go First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll go first.”   
> “No, you won’t.”   
> The Miya twins sat together on Atsumu’s bed, their faces incredibly plain for they were making the hardest decision in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this too, was(shockingly) not written by me.
> 
> I like this chapter, but that could be because I'm an unapologetic angst gremlin >:-)  
> this chapter does have a CW for implied child abuse and implied neglect, nothing graphic but it spoken about.
> 
> ~MiRo

“I’ll go first.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

The Miya twins sat together on Atsumu’s bed, their faces incredibly plain for they were making the hardest decision in their life. 

“Yes, I will,” Osamu persisted, squeezing his brother's hand, “They don’t know the difference between us anyway.” 

“And what do you think you think would happen if they did find out?” Atsumu hissed out, pulling his handles. “We can’t risk that.” 

“Don’t you remember when Mom forgot to pick you from you from the park cause she saw me at home and thought it was you?” Osamu frowned, poking his brother in the forehead, “Or when Dad sent you to soccer practice thinking it was me.’ 

Osamu had a point. There had been countless times when their parents mixed up their two boys. It wasn’t a new occurrence but Atsumu had a sickening feeling in his chest as to what might happen if they discovered their plan. 

When their parents divorced, they made it very clear that they would share joint custody of the twins and switch between them each week, meaning that Atsumu and Osamu would only see each other at school. 

Obviously, they disagreed but there’s not much two six-year-olds can do against adults. So, a deal was made in court where they would live with their grandmother and their parents would each take one twin on the weekends. 

This was the first weekend that they were trying it out and currently, they were fighting about who was going with Mom. 

Their mother became unstable after their father divorced her but they had a feeling that she wasn’t alright from the beginning. 

They honestly loved their mother very much, she was just often too much to bear on their little hearts. She screamed a lot and cried a lot and it kind of reminded Atsumu of their teacher’s baby. She only hit them sometimes but she always apologized. Atsumu thought it was kind of like when Osamu hit him and then said sorry later which made it okay.

“Samu, it’s fine, I’ll go,” Atsumu sighed, grabbing the beige luggage bag in the corner of the room, “I’ll be fine as long as I don’t upset her.” 

“But you are going to upset her,” Osamu argued, “You can’t keep your mouth shut, idiot.” 

Atsumu glared at his brother, “Oi, I’ll be fine. Stop being such a worrywart.” 

“What if she hits you?” 

“She’s hit me already.” 

“What if she breaks your arm again?” 

“Then I say I fell out of the apple tree.” 

Osamu scoffed, crossing his arm, “How many times is Dad gonna believe that you fell out of that stupid tree?” 

“I don’t know!” Atsumu snapped, throwing a random shirt into the suitcase, “Just give it up. Do you want Mom to go to jail.” 

Osamu’s mouth snapped shut and Atsumu looked at him expectantly. 

“Well?”

“No…” 

“Exactly,” Atsumu frowned, folding up the shirt, “I’ll always came back, stupid. You’re worrying for no reason.” 

Except, Osamu had all the reason to worry and they both knew it. There was always the chance that he would get seriously hurt. It was apparent which twin Mom liked more despite being unable or unwilling to tell them apart.

Then, they heard their mother’s call from downstairs, a cheerful tone like saccharine, and they both sighed. Atsumu zipped up his case before giving Osamu a big hug. They didn’t like seeing the other leave. 

“See you soon?” 

“Yeah, see you soon.” 

Osamu remembers that day all too well, he can remember the vivid white walls of the hospital and Atsumu’s light complection, the terrible bruises that littered his body. He shouldn’t have let him go first.


End file.
